Love Locked
by raphlover2012
Summary: Based on the Mickey Mouse cartoon. Mighty and Honey have to work together to get unlocked from 'love'.


Mighty and Honey love traveling together all over the world. Ever since Mighty and Honey started dating, Honey has been working extra hard in designing new clothes, and selling them to make sure what she has enough money. She uses the extra money to take Mighty with her to go all around the world because it's a long time dream of Mighty's.

Mighty is very flattered and touched Honey is spending time with him is going with him on all over the world and that she's working hard for him. Honey also go to love traveling all over the world to because every country that they went to, every culture, it gave her some new fashion ideas.

They sometimes get into scrapes but like like any other boyfriend or girlfriend they work it out this story is no different

One nice evening Mighty in Honey were walking through a park Set in a place meant to look like South Korea. The forest air was warm and smelled so was a perfect moment to spend with the one you love. They came across something interesting.

_Locks. Everywhere._

You see around here, couples place padlocks in a space, where it is a hope that their love is eternal.

Honey gazed at the couples and locks with interest and wonder. "I hope their loves last forever." Honey thought.

"H-hey Hon?"

Honey turned around to see Mighty with his hands behind his shell. He was looking rather shy.  
"Yes Mighty?"

"I have something for us."

"What is it?" The yellow cat asked with curiosity.

Mighty revealed a beautiful red, black and yellow, heart shaped, Lock.  
"Oh, Mighty!" Honey gasped. She smiled with love and happiness at her armadillo sweetheart.  
Mighty took Honeys hand and gazed into her eyes. Together they placed the lock and shared a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Mighty realized something.

"I can't be apart from you."

"I know how you feel."

"No, I mean it. We're locked together."  
Honey looked and saw that Mighty was right. They were bound by their wrists. Literally locked in love.  
"Oops!" Honey said.

Mighty and Honey Weren't sure what to do next. Mighty jerked his arm a little "I could try to pull it apart."  
"You can't! You'll Break the lock or my arm for that matter.' Honey looked at the lock and noticed the keyhole.  
'Do you have the key for the lock?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah!"

Mighty fished around and then he found the key, he tried to unlock the lock but somehow his hand smacked right into Honey's face.  
"Ow!"

Mighty looked at Honey in alarm but he accidentally dropped the key.  
"Are you okay? I'm so sorry... ""  
"Don't mind me, the keys getting away." Honey replied, rubbing her nose. The key slid along, then bounced down the stairs.

Mighty gave chase.  
"No Mighty, wait!"

Honey wasn't prepared to run, so she kept losing her footing, as Mighty ran after the key.

As they went down, Mighty was really careless, Honey kept bumping into lamp posts, trash cans, and stones. The key went down into the forest and landed on the tusk of a wild boar.

Mighty saw the boar just as it scampered off into the brush,He was about to pursue when…  
"Ahem!"

The armadillo turned around, and saw a very angry Honey.  
"Whoops!"

One blink from her, and Mighty sat down. Honey found the boars tracks and followed them, dragging Mighty behind her.

But along the way, Honey was no better than armadillo kept hitting branches and thorns. Suddenly, Honey heard a noise. It was the boar. Honey sprinted.  
"C'mon!"  
"Wait!"

But Honey wouldn't wait. As she finally reached the boar, Mighty slid into her,making her fall. They tumbled down a hill and then to a bed of Earth.

Brused, scraped, tired and dirty, Mighty and Honey stood up. Furious.  
"We would've got the key if you hadn't tripped me!"  
"Well, if you hadn't just taken off like that-!"

Honey and Mighty argued, accusing each other of their actions. It was the first time the two ever fought. Frustration clouding their minds, they screamed at the same time.  
" I WISH I WASN'T STUCK WITH YOU!"

They slumped to the ground in defeat, and anger.

After a while, Honey looked down at the Lock again. She looked at the colors in the shape of lock, Then she remembered why they had the lock in the first place.

Honey remembered the first time she met Mighty.

When she first fell in love with him.

Their first date.

Their first kiss.

Honey looked at Mighty,the ladder still looking away. She began to cry. Hearing her weep, Mighty turned and looked at her and look down at the lock. He remembered falling in love with her at first sight.

Their first date.

Their first kiss.

Mighty felt very guilty. He snuggled up close to the cat, Then he used his free hand to hold her free hand.  
"I'm so sorry Mighty," Honey said between tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know.' Mighty replied, trying not to lose it. 'I'm sorry too Hon, very sorry."

"I know, but what do we do now?"

"Well, the Code Of the West says, 'Two bulls who lock horns don't get anywhere.' So we need to work together.  
Honey looked at him, then she laughed."Have you been watching 'Moo Mesa' with Ray and the other kids again?

"What? It's a good show." Mighty smiled.

"Kinda partial to Ninja Turtles myself, but your right Mighty. We're in this together."

They helped each other up and started looking for the forest was pretty dark so they had to rely on their senses and each other to get through. They kept out for rocks and looked around each other for obstacles."Watch your head there."

They found themselves back at the pathway leading to the stairs that lead back to the Tower. Then from out of the brush, the boar came but it froze in fear at the sight of Mighty and Honey.  
"Get the key!" The armadillo and cat exclaimed.

The boar ran up the path and up the stairs with Mighty and Honey in hot pursuit. Trying to get away the boar ran off the stairs and climbed up the rocks. But Mighty and Honey grabbed each other's free hands, and swung each other up the hill.

They found the little wild pig on the boardwalk. "How're we gonna catch it?" Honey asked. "Remember that wrestling move Vector showed you?"  
"Yeah!'

Once and got close enough to the boar, they pounced. The boar squirmed and squealed trying to get away but the key flew off his tusk, high into the air,and landed in a tree. Mighty and Honey saw it just in time as they let the boar go. "How do we get it now?"

"Here, we can use my sash." Honey took one end of the sash and threw the rest of it around the tree and Mighty grabbed the other end. "Climb!"

Together, they climbed up the tree and towards the branch with the key. Honey was closest to the key,So without letting go of the sash, Honey passed the other end to Mighty and reached for the key.

"Got it!"

They slid down the tree trunk and unlocked their wrists."We did it!" The partners cheered and hugged.

Then they placed the lock on a lamp post right next to the tree. "That was very exciting wasn't it Mighty?"  
"It sure was."  
"As long as we work together through thick and thin-" Honey started.  
"We can overcome any challenge." Mighty finished.

"Y'know Mighty, I'm pretty tired after all that running around and such."  
"Me too,' Mighty yawned. 'Let's head back to the hotel."

So they held each other by the hand and walked back. As they walked, Honey and Mighty pulled each other into a side hug.  
"I love you Mighty."  
"I love you Honey."

* * *

(c) SEGA, Eastman & Laird, Ryan Brown, Disney.


End file.
